Field of the Invention
The methods and systems disclosed herein generally relate to the field of interacting oscillators, and more specifically the field of interacting or coupled Yo-Yos in a series.
Description of the Related Art
The first Yo-Yo patent was filed on 1866 by Haven & Hettrich U.S. Pat. No. 59,745. Since then there have been almost 250 patents for different realizations. Most of the patents cover Yo-Yo's of different shape and ornaments. In the prior art the toy has been referred as disc, incroyable, bandalore, return top, and emigrette. The standard Yo-Yo consists of two parallel discs connected by an axle at their center. One end of the string is connected to the axle between the discs. The other end of the string is held by the user's hand. When up and down motion of the hand is initiated the string is wrapped or unwrapped around the axle. The string tension force and the weight of the two discs cause the rotational and translational motion of Yo-Yo. The total energy of the Yo-Yo can be separated in rotational kinetic energy, translational kinetic energy and potential energy. Rotational energy in particular helps to preserve the rotational plane of the Yo-Yo. A skilled operator knows how to enhance and control the rotational motion around the axle and avoid the precession around the vertical axis. It is the latest that can cause the Yo-Yo to stop eventually.
The modifications introduced to date on conventional Yo-Yos can be separated into three groups: In the first group are included aesthetic modifications of Yo-Yo disks shapes, different ornaments attached to them and any other addition that doesn't have an effect on Yo-Yo operation. In this group can also be included electronics, light effects and their interplay with rotational motion. In the second group are included the modifications that improve the Yo-Yo stability via rotational-favored shapes, weight distribution and the like. In the third group can be included the modifications that aim to add new functions and operating modes. The addition of bearing rings at axle-string contact, string separators for multiple return and the like can be included within this group. However, these mentioned developments are mere modifications and extensions of the same basic Yo-Yo apparatus long in existence.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method for Yo-Yos with structural enhancements impacting the function and physical motion of a Yo-Yo, and a plurality of Yo-Yos operating in conjunction with one another.